The Pendulum's Promise
by YuMiKo Productions
Summary: Why has Shinji put up with Hiyori's abuse through the years? The answer is within this story so read to find out! Contains swearing and speculation before the TBTP Arc.


Since the response from the fan base seems positive about this, in a discussion with ourselves, we decided to make another story involving these two.

Here is story of Shinji (and Hiyori), with a little bit of the final weeks of Kirio Hikifune's role as Taicho. Hope you enjoy, and no flamers, please.

Warning: Speculation on Kirio Hikifune's appearance. May include some angst, swear words, and perhaps, romantic interests.

Disclaimer: We don't own Bleach.

The Pendulum's Promise

Inside her room was darkness, for the usually bright and positive Kirio Hikifune was deep in her thoughts. Being a Taicho was hard enough, not to mention raising a Rukongai child into an organized and polite young lady. She had realized that teaching the girl proper etiquette was a long shot, a "lost cause" as her fellow Taicho had said.

She had also taken note of Hiyori's animosity toward one Shinji Hirako. Time and time again, she caught her daughter-figure punching/kicking in the man's "unique" smile, kicking him in the balls, biting on his limbs (wrists or legs) whenever exposed, or threatening his long, majestically golden locks with a pair of scissors. All this, not to mention the "nicknames" she had heard Hiyori call him. She would have to find out where she picked up such "mature" language…

"Ow! Let me go, dickhead!"

Kirio's train of thought was broken, hearing Hiyori's voice.

"No way, dipstick. Kirio's gonna hear ALL about this one!"

And there she heard Shinji's threats. They were so different, and yet so much alike…

Carefully, she placed a mask over her face (metaphorically speaking) and opened the sliding door to the veranda, then exited, facing Shinji, who was dragging Hiyori by the wrist. Judging by the red marks on the man's face, Hiyori had used a new offense, most likely stemming from last week's lesson in grooming and hygiene.

'Perhaps I should have waited for her next birthday to teach her about manicures and pedicures… Sharpening her nails and all that…'

"Kirio!" He yelled.

The moose-smiling Taicho waved to her and tossed the girl to her arms. To her surprise, her daughter-figure embraced her with the innocence of an infant, as if she had done nothing wrong.

"Kirio-sama!" The girl exclaimed, hugging her mother-figure's waist (then sliding down to the ground…), then her leg.

"Tell this dickhead off!"

Shinji glared in pure anger, his fists balled up in rage.

"Kirio, look at what your Fuku-taicho did to me! I say "Hello, Hiyori-chan!", and the next thing I know, the gaki snuggling to your foot clawed me in the face! I almost lost my eyes; ask Retsu, she'll vouch for me!"

The 12th Taicho smiled her usual smile and wiped away the golden bangs out of her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Hirako. I will punish Hiyori by giving her a curfew the whole week."

"What?! Aw, Kirio-sama, please! Anything but that! Please…!"

"It's for your own good, Hiyori. Or would you prefer to read all the books I brought from the transient world and do a report on each one?"

It took only half a second for the gaki to come up with an answer.

"Curfew sounds good."

"I thought so. Now, if you don't mind, I would like to talk to Hirako alone."

Hiyori smiled mischievously, thinking her mother-figure was going to punish the main annoyance in her life.

"Okay, Kirio-sama! I'm gonna go get me some new sandals…"

She tilted her head and smirked at Shinji before leaving them alone.

"… To bash your face in later, dickhead! Hahahahahahahaha…! See you later, Kirio-sama!"

Hiyori ran off, waving her hand for goodbye. Shinji stuck out his tongue the moment she was out of sight, mocking her without fear of divine retribution.

"Nyaaaaaaaaah… Man, what a pain. Do I feel sorry for you, Kirio-!"

"Hirako, please come in. There is something I need to talk to you about."

"Eh?"

…

Inside the 12th Taicho's room, Kirio removed her mask and revealed her troubled face. This was an occurrence to be noted by the observant 5th Taicho, for Kirio was known for her smiling face.

"What's eating you, Kirio? Normally, you're supposed to serve tea and dumplings to your guest and make chit-chat. But here, you're just staring into space like your dog just died. Hahaha… What? You didn't like that joke? Neither did Sosuke."

Kirio snapped out of her melancholy and sighed; this would not be easy.

"Hirako… Can I show you something?"

Shinji's senses perked.

"Look, you know when I called you "my first love"? That was just something to break the ice; I don't think I'm ready to go that far in a relationship and-!"

A piece of paper hit his face.

"Augh!"

"THAT was what I wanted to show you. Please look at it; you're the only one other than Yamamoto Sou-taicho who I've shown it to."

"This?! Oh, you mean this? That's a relief…"

He opened the re-sealed parchment and let his eyes leer over the paper. His face immediately went into a shocked expression.

"This… This is-!"

Kirio bowed her head and ruffled her golden, put-up hair.

"Yes. I have been requested by the Soul King himself to guard him. I am to join the Royal Guards before the next year."

Shinji unknowingly gripped the royal stationary, his mind still in shock from the news.

"K-Kirio… Have… Have you told Hiyori yet?"

"No. I'm still trying to figure out how to tell her without upsetting her. She has a very sensitive, if not temperamental nature, you know."

Shinji massaged the healing marks on his face.

"Could've fooled me… For the first part…"

"That is why, Hirako, when I'm gone, and Hiyori is left alone, I want you to be the one to watch over her."

Silence passed between them, finally breaking from Shinji's response.

"You're joking, right? Kirio, please tell me you have someone else in mind. Don't do this to me. Anyone but me…"

She slammed her hands on the tea table, her eyes on fire and full of desperation.

"Hirako! You are the one I trust the most. Add to that, I can't help but shake off the feeling something foreboding is in our midst. With that said, I want you to be the one that guides her; that aids her in a crisis. Can I trust you to do this for me?"

"Why me? What about Retsu, Shunsui, Jyuushiro, or even that feisty Yoruichi? Why me…?"

"Giggle! Hiyori has taken a liking to you."

"Aw c'mon ; how do you know that?!"

"A mother or rather in my case, a mother-figure can see these things…"

"If you say so…"

"Shinji Hirako, with your body, heart, and soul, do you promise to take care of Hiyori, no matter what the consequence to your well-being?"

"…"

"Shinji?"

"…"

"Shinji…?"

…

"Shinji!"

Hiyori hit him with her sandals, sending him through the roof of their warehouse and into the inside.

"Aaaaaauuuuuuggggggghhhhhhhh…!! OW!"

He fell onto the floor, and rose only to be met with another sandal hit.

"OW! Hiyori!"

The girl grabbed the man by his collar; her eyes showing the fires of Hell within them.

"What the Hell is up with you?! Saying I can't fight Aizen with you guys?! I'm a Vizard just like the rest of you guys! Just because I was the last one out of all of us doesn't mean I'm weak! I've got a bone to pick with him, too!"

Shinji swatted away her hands and stood up, wiping the blood off his face.

"… You're sure you can do it? You've been pretty edgy lately…"

"Shut up! I'm just as anxious to kick the guy's ass like everybody else! So just do me a favor and quit worrying about me! I can take care of myself, you know!"

"Hey, I-! Sigh… You're right, Hiyori. You have every right to fight with us. Just don't get hurt; do everything I say or we'll all die."

She remained quiet for a few seconds but answered him.

"Pffft! I'll be fine! You just worry about yourself, dickhead!"

She marched off, waving a sandal as a warning. He sighed and kept his eyes on her as she pushed Ichigo into a training match.

It had been over 100 years since Kirio Hikifune's name was wiped away from the Soul Society's register and added to the heaven's mythology. Over 100 years since the night Aizen turned them into Vizards and they were exiled from their home and branded as criminals. Over 100 years since he made that promise to Kirio.

"… Just don't die, Hiyori… Otherwise, Kirio will never forgive me…"

Through the years, the promise stayed with him, and it would always be that way, no matter how much time passed.

The pendulum moved forward again…

The End

Well? Good? Bad? Keep in mind; this is one of our first stories, so it's okay for some constructive criticism. Flamers are not appreciated. Thank you! Please review!


End file.
